In albis
by Saeshmea
Summary: Martha have been raped but she didn't remeber all things... Lionel will help her to face it while they fell in love... meanwhile she's remembering somethings. But there's something else... the rapist have give her a son...
1. Chapter 1

The last costumer left the café at the same time that the phone rang

**In albis**

The last costumer left the café at the same time that the phone rang.

"The Talon, yeah?" answered Martha.

"It's Clark, mum" said Clark from the other side of the phone.

"Oh! Hi sweetheart! I'm coming home in a half of hour, I just have to clean up and throw the rubbish, and that takes just fifteen minutes, ok? You can have dinner if you're hungry…"

"No, mum… I wasn't calling for that… I'm in Metropolis, with Chloe and the guys… we're helping her with the move, and we're going to stay here tonight… I called you to say you that I'm not coming home…"

"Ok, sweetheart, have a nice time with your friends!"

"Will you be ok?

"Oh dear… this is not the first time that I'm alone in the farm…"

"I know mum… but…"

"I will be fine, don't worry, sweetheart… See you tomorrow"

"Bye, mum"

Martha put the phone down and went into the back room with the rubbish. At that moment someone walked out the toilets, someone who had listened to all the conversation. The man followed her.

Martha hearted some steps at her back, she turned round but nobody was there… She threw the rubbish and then she came in again. When she had closed the backdoor someone take her from her back and push her against the door. She screamed and the man put a big knife on her neck.

"Be shut up or the first costumer of the morning will find your body covered with your blood" said the man.

Martha was breathing so fast, she was really frightened… that man put his hand on her shoulder and began to caress her… she couldn't bear that and she hit him with her knee. She could run away, but he took her before she arrived at the door and threw her on the floor. He sat over her and punched her twice, then he took out the knife again, and with it he cut her clothes. Martha tried to resist, but he was stronger and she couldn't move. When he took out her panties Martha began to cry…

Somebody was phoning when Clark arrived at the farm. It was nearly nine o'clock and his mother car wasn't there, so he thought that she was already at the Talon.

"Yeah?" He answered the phone.

"Am I talking with Clark Kent?" said a young woman voice.

"That's me. Who am I talking with?" Asked him.

"Is Martha Kent your mother?"

"She is… why?" He began to be worried.

When Clark arrived to the hospital nobody said nothing about his mother, he began to think that she was really bad. He couldn't put up with that alone and he phoned the person who was more related with his mother on the last months…

"Yeah?" said a man voice.

"Lionel? It's Clark."

"Hi Clark! What's the matter?"

"My mum is in the hospital, and I thought that maybe you could come and…"

"I will be there in a few minutes!!" said Lionel so worried as the same time that he put the phone down.

Clark was in the hospital waiting room when Lionel arrived running through the corridor. Clark stood up, Lionel stopped in front of him, breath a moment, and put his hands on the young man shoulders.

Lionel: Where's your mother? How's she? What happened? – asked so quickly.

Clark: Breath a little… - said Clark calmly – She's in that room, the doctors are with her… But they haven't told me anything… I just know that she has been attacked in the Talon… nothing else…

Lionel: Attacked?! – Exclaimed – What do you mean? Is she really hurt? Wha…?

Clark: I don't know… I really don't know… I spent this night out of home… my mum was alone… They phoned me just when I arrived… - he was really worried.

Lionel: Ok… don't worry – Lionel opened his arms and hugged Clark – You aren't alone… I'm with your mother and you and I will help you on all what I can…

Clark: Thanks Lionel… I didn't know who I could call… and my mother have trusted on you as much this last months that… you were the first person who came to my mind… - he was nearly crying, but tried to not – I just needed somebody to don't feel myself alone…

They sat down and wait in silence, looking at Martha's room's door, waiting for the doctors to come out.

Suddenly the door opened and two doctors, a nurse and a policeman came out from the room. Clark and Lionel walked to them.

Clark: How's my mother?

Doctor1: Are you Mrs. Kent's family?

Clark looked a while to Lionel and said: Yes… we both are. – Lionel looked at him in surprise.

Policeman: Your mother was attacked tonight… we thought that between eight and ten…

Clark: That's the Talon close time… I rang her nearly fifteen past nine… She was fine, then…

Policeman: Well… that reduce the time between fifteen pas nine and ten o'clock…

Lionel: Why ten o'clock?

Policeman: Because a neighbour saw somebody going out the café at that time… but she thought it was Mrs. Kent… so she didn't suspect anything until this morning…

Clark: This morning?!

Policeman: She was found this morning for one of the waitress… she was lying naked in the backroom of the Talon.

Lionel: Naked?! – now he was more scared than worried.

Doctor1: Mrs. Kent have been found with many injuries in her body, a big cut on her face and neck and another on her head…

Clark: But is she ok, or not? We need to know this!

Doctor2: She's alive… but she's in coma…

Lionel: In coma?!

Doctor1: Yeah… the cut of her head was a result of a felts or a big hit… it's the reason of her coma, and maybe of other problems which can appear after…

Lionel: But she will come back… she will wake up…

Doctor1: Maybe today, tomorrow, the next week, the next month, the next year, or never… we can't control it…

Clark: Can we go in to see her? I really want to see my mother…

Doctor1: Sure you can, but…

Lionel: But what?

Doctor2: There's something else that you should know…

Clark: What? What is it?

Doctor2: She has been raped.

Lionel: What?!

Clark: NO! That can't be truth!

Doctor1: It is. We made prove on her… she has had sexual relations…

Policeman: This kind of attacks are more usually than we want… just for rapes…

The three men and the nurse left Lionel and Clark alone, and Clark, angry with that situation, punched the column which was next to him and it broke down. The policeman, the two doctors and the nurse, and also all the people who was there turned to him… he, without say anything, went into the room.

Lionel watched to everybody, opened his wallet, and give a check to one of the doctors.

Lionel: It will pay this… excuse the boy… he lose the control.

Then he went inside too.

Martha seemed to be calmly asleep... Clark and Lionel put themselves on each side of the bed and each one hold one hand from Martha… She had a cut which began near her nose and ended on her neck… Lionel caressed it softly, with his hand shaking, he couldn't believe that someone had done that to that woman, to that perfect and sweetly woman who he loved as much.

Clark kissed his mother hand as softly as it was from a crystal sculpture… he felt sad for her, but he also felt rage against her rapist.

Clark: I want to kill him… - whispered while he let his mother hand.

Lionel: That would calm your rage, son, but never the hurt you feel inside of you…

Clark: But we have to do something! – he broke down and started to cry – She's my mum…! She's the best woman in this world…! The fucking man who have done this to her just deserves to die!

Lionel: No Clark… I also wish to have his face in front of me and shoot him on his front… but we're not going to help your mother doing that… and she wouldn't want us to search vengeance…

Clark: But…

Lionel took Clark's hand and put it between Martha's one and his one.

Lionel: Clark… what she needs now is to see us next to her… to see our love, our comprehension… she needs to see us together, because just at this way she will face this…

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Chapter 2

In albis – 2

**In albis – 2**

After two days in the hospital Martha hadn't woke up, yet. Clark and Lionel didn't let her alone, Lionel stayed at night, Clark in the morning, and both in the afternoon. They spent the time talking about her, about all the bad situations that she had face up, until the third day morning…

Lionel was sat down on a chair, with his head on the bed, sleeping, and holding Martha's hand. Clark arrived, and when he opened the door Lionel woke up.

Clark: Good morning, Lionel! How did you spend the night?

Lionel: Well, the last time I saw the clock it was half pas six… so I have just slept nearly two hours and a half…

Clark: You should sleep more time… I will stay tonight…

Lionel: No… I'm fine… I like to be here at night… there's silence and I can talk to her ear… I hope she could listen what I say to her…

Clark: I'm sure she does… - he smiled and let his things on a chair – Well… it's my turn…

Lionel left Martha's hand on the bed and took his jacket. They didn't saw that, but Martha moved her fingers, looking for that hot hand which was giving her some safe.

Martha: Don't leave me… - she whispered with a low voice…

The two men turned to her.

"What?!" They exclaimed at the same time.

Martha: Don't leave me… - repeated her a little lauder.

Lionel hold her hand again and began to cry.

Lionel: No! No, no… I'm not leaving you… - he kissed her hand – never! I would never leave you!

She still with her eyes closed, but Clark run out to ask the doctors to come in.

When the doctors came in, they asked Lionel and Clark to go out… so they were waiting again in the corridor.

Clark: Do you think that she… that she remembers what… - he stopped a while to search the correct words - what happened?

Lionel: I don't know… well… she has find herself in a hospital room… if she doesn't remember what happened, she will ask us why is she here…

Clark: I can't tell to my mum that she have been… you know…

Lionel: Yeah… it will be hard…

The doctors came out and said to them that Martha seemed to be ok, but that she had a little amnesia…

Clark: Hi mum… How do you feel? – asked Clark when he came in.

Martha: Hello sweetheart – she said with her beautiful smile – I feel really good… I don't understand what am I doing here… - Lionel came in behind Clark – Lionel! Hi! I'm glad to see you!

Lionel: I'm glad to see your smile again… We missed you…

Martha: You missed me? Why?

Clark: You have slept for nearly three days, mum…

Martha: Really?! Why? What happened?

Lionel: Someone attacked you…

Martha: I can't remember… - she made an effort to remember something, but she couldn't – And you both have been here for these three days!?

Clark: Well… we make turns…

Lionel: We didn't want to let you alone… - he hold her hand.

Martha: Yeah… I remember when I woke up… you were holding my hand like now…

Lionel: Yes… and you didn't let me to leave you…

Martha blushed: I may be dreaming… - after a little silence – I have to go to… to the toilet… can you guys help me to stand up…

They helped Martha and she walked alone to the bathroom. She closed the door, and when she was washing her hands she saw her face on the mirror. She saw her cut on her face, she didn't remember how she did it… she caressed it… suddenly she felt the blood making her cheek wet, she felt the cold knife hurting her skin, she felt a hand grasping her neck, she felt somebody over her, she felt… she felt how somebody was…

Martha felt down on the bathroom's floor and started to cry. Clark and Lionel run in immediately. Lionel kneeled down next to her and put his hand on her shoulder, she moved away.

Lionel: What's the matter, Martha?

Martha: I have remembered… - she said with a shaking voice – He was over me, he was grasping me with his big hands… - she couldn't breath well – I tried to resist, then he took out the knife and… - she caressed her cheek and began to cry harder. Lionel hugged her.

Lionel: I'm sorry, Martha… I'm really sorry that you remember this…

Clark: But all's fine, now, mum… - Clark caressed his mother hand – We're with you… and we'll take care of you until you face it… we promise…

Lionel: Of course we will… we will be always with you…

When Martha had got a little calmer, Lionel took her to the hospital bed.

Martha: I want to go home… - she said from the bed.

Lionel: If this is what you want, I will take you back to your home…

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Chapter 3

In albis - 3

**In albis - 3**

After talk with some doctors, Lionel took Martha to home again. Well, it was Clark who took her on his arms this time, and he left her on the sofa.

Lionel: It's lunch time, and you haven't eaten anything solid for three days, so let us to cook you a great meal…

Martha: Well… I think I can't say no to this offer… - said, without smiling.

Clark and Lionel went to the kitchen and cook some pasta… the only thing that they are able to cook really well.

Lionel: It would be harder than I imagined…

Clark: When she smiled at the hospital… I thought that all could be as ever… but…

Lionel: All will be as ever again… don't worry… it's just that it will take a little more time… but she still being Martha Kent, the woman with the most beautiful smile in the world… she will smile again…

During the lunch nobody said anything, and nobody ate too much. After it, Clark asked his mother if she would like to rest a little in her bedroom, and Lionel walked her to the bed.

Lionel: Do you want me to stay with you? – asked Lionel when she was already lying on the bed.

Martha: Yes, please… don't leave me alone…

Lionel sat next to her and caressed her hair while she was getting asleep. After ten minutes he stopped, but she woke up again… so he couldn't leave the room until nearly an hour later.

Three hours after Martha had got asleep, the door's bell ran, it was two police officers.

Lionel: How can we help you?

Police1: We're looking for Mrs. Kent.

Lionel: She's having a rest now. Why?

Police2: We want her to tell us about the man.

Clark: She can't remember anything. We will call you when she does.

When the police officers had left Martha came downstairs.

Lionel: Martha?! You should be in your bed.

Martha: The door's bell woke me up… What did the police want? They wanted me to remember him… don't they?

Lionel: They do… they needs you to identify the man, but you can't if you don't remember anything…

Martha: I'm trying to remember… but I really can't… - she was nearly crying.

She was in the middle of the stairs, Lionel went with her and took her again to the bedroom.

Lionel: Don't worry for that stupid policemen… you need to rest, and you need to forget, not to remember… ok?

Martha spent nearly three more days going from her bedroom to the bathroom… she didn't went downstairs for that three days, she felt safer in there. When she already come back to her kitchen and living room, she spent two weeks without going out of the house. And during this all time, neither Clark nor Lionel let her alone.

Four weeks after come back from the hospital, Martha started to seem worried again. Without say why she needed it, she asked Lionel to take her to the hospital. He was waiting for her in the waiting room during nearly an hour, and when she came back she said him that they needed to wait some minutes. She just sat next to him and hold his hand.

Then the doctor came out and asked her name. Martha stood up and made an step, but she felt a little sick and turned round to Lionel.

Martha: Can you come with me this time, please?

Lionel: Sure. – he said, without know what she had gone to do in the hospital.

They sat in front the doctor's table.

Doctor: We use to do this in a couple of days, but because you case is an exception, we made this the faster it was possible…

Martha: What does it say, doctor?

Lionel didn't understand, but Martha was holding his hand so hard.

Martha: Am I? Or am I not? – asked her so worried.

Doctor: You are… Mrs. Kent…

Martha broke down and started to cry.

Martha: Are you sure?

Doctor: We repeated it twice, it's absolutely sure… you are…

The doctor left a while to leave them alone. Lionel hugged Martha.

Lionel: Martha, what's going on? What do you are?

Martha: Pregnant.

Lionel: What?!

Martha: I'm pregnant… I'm waiting a baby of that fucking man! – shouted she with rage and hugging Lionel harder.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	4. Chapter 4

In albis - 4

**In albis - 4**

Martha: Why!? Why is God doing this to me?! – shouted Martha when they arrived to the farm – I waited years until he gave me a baby, and he took it away from me until I could have it on my hands – she was crying -. I decided that I would never live something like that, and he's giving me another baby… a baby been born from a sin! Why?! – she let her body felt on Lionel's arms and he hugged her with love.

Lionel: Martha… I'm sure that God is not trying to punish you… because you don't deserve any punishment… - said Lionel sweetly, caressing her hair, her cheek, and her chin – This baby is not that man's one, Martha… This baby will be yours, only yours, just yours… you will be his mother, and he will be your son… And I'm sure that God have gave it to you to apologize about what you had suffered…

Martha hugs Lionel. She was crying more soft now.

Martha: Thanks Lionel… - she put her hand on her cheek to take his face closer to her, and kissed his other one – You really are a good friend… I love to have you close to me…

Then Clark came downstairs.

Clark: Mum, Lionel! I was worried! Were have you been!?

Lionel: We were at the... – he looked at Martha, as if he was asking her if she wanted Clark to know it, or not yet.

Martha: We were at the hospital… - she said, answering to Lionel's look.

Clark: Are you ok? Why did you go there?

Martha started to cry until she could say anything.

Clark: What's the matter?

Martha: Son… - she took his hands while she caressed her tummy – I'm pregnant…

Clark: What?! – he exclaimed – But… how? – then he realised of how much stupid that question was – Oh my god! It can't be possible!

Martha: It is, sweetheart…

Clark: Well… you can abort.

Martha: No! Never!

Clark: But you can have this baby! It's… it's…

Martha: Say it!

Clark: … it's a rapist son!

Lionel: Is your mother's son, too!

Clark: But you don't know which illness can than man had in his blood! Mum, I will not let you to have this baby just because you want to have one!

Martha: I want to have it because it mine!

Clark: And what will you go to say him when he ask you who's his father? Will you tell him that someone raped you and that's the way he was born!?

Martha: I don't know! I will have time to think on this!

Clark: Mum, all people will ask about his father…! If you have this baby you will seemed a bitch for everybody and mad for me! – Martha slapped him and run to the kitchen crying.

Lionel: You shouldn't say that… she's your mother…

Clark: But…

Lionel: No. There's no but here. You know how much she wish to have a baby… he have suffered a lot, she have been raped, Clark! And this baby will be the only good remember she will have from her suffer… Do you really want her to abort? Do you really want her to cry every time he remember that she killed her own son before he could be born? I'm sure that you don't…

Some time later Lionel went to the kitchen to say goodbye to Martha.

Lionel: I should leave now…

Martha: Why? I was making dinner for you…

Lionel: Oh…

Martha: I don't know what you said to Clark, but he came after our argument and he apologized for what happened… He said that he will always be with me, and that he just want me to make my dreams true…

Lionel: He's a good boy… He was just worried about you…

Martha: I know… anyway… thanks, Lionel, thanks again – she smiled to him.

Lionel smiled too and stayed in front of her without say anything.

Martha: What's the matter?

Lionel: Nothing. It's just that… you've smiled…

Martha: Oh! Really? Did I?

Lionel: You did… and I loved it… I love when you smile… - he caressed her hair behind her ear and she blushed – I have been thinking, Martha…

Martha: About what? – she turned round and continued cooking.

Lionel: About your baby… about Clark's words… Maybe I'm taking too much confidence saying this, but… this baby will need a father… I surname which make people to shut up… A good future… well… you know… - his hands were shaking but his voice was strong – What I'm trying to say is that I would really enjoy to be his father…

Martha: What?

Lionel: Please, don't misunderstand me… I… I just mean that…

Martha: I understand you… - she was staring at him – I would be really glad of you being my son's father…

Lionel: Really?

They were feeling each other breathe under their nose, and after a while they find themselves kissing each other.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	5. Chapter 5

In albis - 5

**In albis - 5**

Clark spent the night in Metropolis that day… He said that he had already planed it… but Martha was sure that he needed to be sometime far from her.

Lionel stayed with Martha, he didn't want to leave her alone, and they had many things to talk about… And they did it, they talked about them and their relationship… and they talked until really late… Lionel walked with Martha to her room…

Martha: Thank you for stay with me, Lionel…

Lionel: I said you that I will never leave you alone again…

Martha: But you will sleep on the sofa… - said a little sad.

Lionel: I will be fine there…

Martha: You would be better on my bed.

Lionel: On your… do you mean… sleeping with you?

Martha: I mean… starting our relationship… as we have just said downstairs… - she smiled looking at him, took his hand and pull him into the room.

She undid his shirt and let it fell on the floor… He took off her jumper and her bra… and he stopped a while to admire her perfect breasts.

Martha sat on the bed while she undid and let fall down Lionel's trousers, then she lied down while he took off his pants, and after he remove Martha's trousers and panties.

He caressed her perfect body as if it was made of crystal, and she touched his muscles… They kissed…

Martha: Give me your love, Lionel Luthor…

They didn't stopped kissing while they were loving each other… And they neither stopped holding each other hands… It was so sweet… until Lionel came into Martha… just at that moment Martha so his face… not Lionel's one… her rapist face.

Lionel stopped. Martha seemed to be frightened for something.

Lionel: Are you ok?

Martha: I am. – she lied.

Lionel: Martha…

Martha: Ok… I saw him…

Lionel: Who?

Martha: I saw his face! I saw the face of the man who raped me!

They went downstairs and Lionel prepared a tea for Martha. Then they went upstairs again and tried to sleep, but Martha just could dream with that face over her…

The next morning Lionel went with Martha to the police office. Just before they went inside he hold her hand and they walked in hand in hand.

The next day all the televisions and newspapers had the rapist face draw.

Clark was at university, and Lionel had to go to his office.

Lionel: I will try to come early, you will be alone just for a few hours…

Martha: I will be fine, Lionel… don't worry… - said as she kissed him.

Lionel: I will call you at midday…

Martha: It isn't necessary… I will be fine… and I will cook a great dinner for us…

Lionel was already going into his limousine and Martha sent him a kiss with her hand…

As soon as he had gone Martha went to the kitchen to wash the dishes. When she finished the door's belt rang. She asked, but nobody answers, so she didn't open it. But when she turned round it sounded again… She opened the door, a little upset, thinking that it was somebody's joke… and she found him… that face with which she had been dreaming for night… it was her rapist.

"Do you remember me?" He asked.

Martha tried to close the door but he put his hand and she couldn't. He pushed strongly and she felt on the floor while he came in. He showed her a newspaper with his face's draw…

"You have given my face to the world!" he shouted "Now you will pay for it!"

Martha: I have paid enough! – she said angrily.

She tried to stand up, but he grabbed her ankle and she felt again.

"I will kill you!"

Lionel was nearly arriving to Metropolis, watching the TV news on the little screen he had in his limousine.

"… and now, the newspaper's headlines" said the woman on the TV "Instead that the police had banned it to all the televisions and newspapers, here we have the _Times_, where they tell to their readers about this draw. Yeah, we showed you it on the begin, we said you that he's a dangerous rapist, and the _Times_ said us that the person who could give this information to the police it's Martha Kent, our senator. They also said that she's a victim of him…"

Lionel put off the TV and asked his driver to go back to the farm. He couldn't believe that any journalist could be as foolish to give Martha's name… she was in danger now!

Martha could escape from him and was now running to the front door. She run outside but he came behind her… he pushed Martha and she felt down the stairs… She felt a big hurt in her stomach which made her cry. The man put herself over her… he started to caress her breast… he try to resist… then he showed her his knife, and tried to cut her.

Lionel's driver was going so fast… they nearly had an accident twice… but he had to arrive. He was trying to ring to the farm but nobody answers… that was making him worry… When they arrived he went out of the car and find Martha on the floor and that man over her… they were fighing.

Martha: Lionel, help me! – shouted Martha, crying, when he saw him.

The man stood up leaving Martha on the floor. Lionel punched him and he tried to cut Lionel. They were fighting for long… but finally the man felt on the floor, bleeding.

Lionel run to Martha and kneeled down.

Lionel: Are you ok? Are you hurt?

Martha hugged him crying.

Martha: I'm not hurt… but I don't feel good…

In the hospital Martha listened what she had suspected… her baby was dead. Her cry was soft, not desperate… because instead that she wanted it… it was the son of her rapist. Lionel hugged her.

Lionel: I'm sorry Martha… I shouldn't leave you alone…

Martha: You didn't know it… I will get fine again… it's better at this way…

Lionel: But…

She put a finger on his lips.

Martha: If you really wanted to be a father with me we can try to have another baby… a baby of us…

Lionel: Are you sure?

Martha: I have never been as sure of anything else… - and she kissed him.

THE END.


End file.
